midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ballad of Midsomer County
The Ballad if Midsomer County is the third episode of the seventeenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and first aired 11th February 2015. Synopsis Could a ballad made famous by late, lamented folk singer Johnny Carver be an inspiration for murder? Did someone want to kill Toby Winning for threatening to take the Lower Crosby Folk Festival away from Midsomer – or is the true motive something hidden for 20 years? Plot Folk festival organizer Toby Winning is found dead, his head held down in a bowl of water also containing eels and boiled eggs. His estranged wife Alice seems unconcerned, unlike co-organizer Brian Grey, who, with Toby, had been planning to move the festival from Lower Crosby to London - to the annoyance of local businessmen including pub landlord Frank Wainwright and sound engineer Danny Carver. Danny is also angry when his daughter Melody takes to the stage playing the guitar once owned by his brother Johnny, a famous folk singer who shot himself. Visiting musician Jay Templeton seems keen to help Melody's career but was expecting something from Toby. Two more deaths follow, both in the manner of murders in a local folk song and to solve them Barnaby must discover the importance of Johnny's lost recording of the Ballad of Midsomer County. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Gwilym Lee as DS Charlie Nelson *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Dean Andrews as Tom Asher *Clarke Peters as Frank Wainwright *Claudie Blakley as Claire Asher (as Claudie Blakely) *Sean Gilder as Danny Carver *Lucie Jones as Melody Carver *Rakie Ayola as Alice Winning *Rosalind March as Liz Grey *Daniel Brocklebank as Brian Grey *Stephen Hagan as Jay Templeton *Therese Bradley as Heather Carver *Stuart St. Paul as Toby Winning *Richard Banks as Festival Goer (uncredited) *Hannah Blamires as CID Officer (uncredited) *Chris Cartwright as Festival Goer (uncredited) *Chris Cowlin as CID Officer (uncredited) *Anthony Farrelly as CID Officer (uncredited) *John W.G. Harley as Man in Pub Garden (uncredited) *Michael Haydon as Police Officer (uncredited) *Shaun Lucas as Folk Festival Spectator (uncredited) *Ricky Rajpal as Folk Festival Spectator (uncredited) *Ruth Shaw as Pub Guest (uncredited) *Mick Slaney as Village Resident (uncredited) *Anick Wiget as Folk Festival Spectator (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) *Brian Woodward as CID Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Johnny-carver.jpg|Johnny Carver Shot to death and the scene was arranged to appear as a suicide. Toby-winning.jpg|Toby Winning Drowned when his head was held in a bowl of water containing eels and hard boiled eggs. Brian-grey.jpg|Brian Grey Crushed by a large stage speaker. Frank-wainwright.jpg|Frank Wainwright Stabbed in the chest with an umbrella pole. Supporting Cast Tom-asher.jpg|Tom Asher Claire-asher.jpg|Claire Asher Danny-carver.jpg|Danny Carver Melody-carver.jpg|Melody Carver Alice-winning.jpg|Alice Winning Liz-grey.jpg|Liz Grey Jay-templeton.jpg|Jay Templeton Heather-carver.jpg|Heather Carver Episode Images The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-01.jpg The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-02.jpg The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-03.jpg The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-04.jpg The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-05.jpg The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-06.jpg The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-07.jpg The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-08.jpg The-ballad-of-midsomer-county-09.jpg Videos Midsomer Murders Series 17 Episode 3 - The Ballad of Midsomer County Preview Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Mick Slaney - Murder of Innocence and The Miniature Murders *Shaun Lucas - Written in the Stars, The Incident at Cooper Hill, Crime and Punishment and Last Man Out *John W.G. Harley - Let Us Prey, The Flying Club and A Vintage Murder *Ricky Rajpal - The Dagger Club, Murder by Magic and A Vintage Murder Category:Series Seventeen episodes Category:Articles needing expansion